


Do you want me to-?

by alchemist17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Hux, Bottom Hux, Bribery, Hux is Not Nice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Hux says no, and the first time he says yes.</p><p>Hux uses sex to keep Kylo under control-it's both a bribe and a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want me to-?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for Hux doing a 180 with his personality I started writing this when I was like 'yes they hate each other' and finished it like 'no they love each other' and it really shows omg  
> I wrote Hux as not experiencing sexual attraction by accident and was like 'neat' so i kept it

1  
Hux took a drag from his cigarette, holding the smoke in until it burned more than usual. He tapped the ash into the ashtray beside him. Buried in his neck, Kylo panted hot and wet against his skin.  
He'd long discovered the manipulative properties of sex. As a reward, as an incentive, and very rarely for fun. Kylo, the bratty child, his feelings were obvious. It was almost endearing, how he found excuses to interrupt Hux’s sparring sessions, how he left traitors to the First Order mutilated outside of Hux’ quarters like a proud cat. And when Kylo went a whole week without destroying any equipment, Hux felt it was time to reward him.  
Now Kylo was almost docile. He put so much effort into earning this, these prized few minutes where he got to touch Hux.  
The thought made Hux smirk. He felt Kylo’s hips still, jaw clenching as he resisted the urge to bite Hux.  
“Do you want me to…?” Kylo asked. He asked every week, when though the answer was always no.  
Hux waved him off. “Don't forget our meeting with Snoke in the morning.”  
“Yes, General.”

2  
This week Kylo had his hips propped up on his knees, looking down at him with an expression Hux didn't want to consider further. He kept lifting, pulling and pushing until he thrust and Hux-  
Hux moaned.  
It was a surprised, spluttered sound, smoke seeping out from his mouth.  
“Ren-”  
“Hux.”  
Kylo slowed, hands loosening and leaning forward to look down at him.  
He looked concerned. Hux hated it.  
“You may continue.”  
Hux had to bite his lip as movement resumed. He knew what was happening, what Kylo must have found inside him but he'd never felt it for himself. The men in the holos had seemed to love it but Hux had thought they were exaggerating.  
Kylo tightened his hands his hips. He looked down at Hux with reverence, mouth slack and open, eyes blank and dark.  
Hux tried to keep up his normal stoic appearance, tried not to let his body betray him and respond. But when Kylo’s hand left his hip, pressing flat over his stomach, his muscles twitched. Kylo’s eyes fluttered closed with a shuddering breath.  
“Do you want me to-”  
“No.”

3  
Another week, and the cigarette Hux held was long forgotten. His eyes were closed and Kylo’s hands strayed higher than Hux had ever allowed them but he didn't care. He felt hot everywhere Kylo wasn't touching him, hotter and hotter until-  
Hux dropped the cigarette with a hiss. He peered at the reddening flesh, tutting as he dropped the butt into the ashtray.  
“Let me see.” Kylo sounded even more vulnerable than he usually did in these encounters. He took the tentatively proffered hand, bending down to take the fingers into his mouth.  
Curiously, Hux crooked his fingers, pressing further into his mouth. He could feel the vibrations as Kylo stifled a moan, teeth barely touching skin as he came.  
“Can I?” Kylo asked. His fingers were wrapped completely around his wrist, breath cold over the damp skin of his fingers.  
Hux considered.  
“No.”

4  
This week Hux didn't even light a cigarette. Kylo had a pillow shoved under his hips. The pressure on his prostate was constant and Hux could feel the flush spreading up his chest. The sensation was making him pant; he felt he wasn't getting enough air. He could see Kylo so clearly without the usual haze of smoke and stared openly at the moles over his face. Hux almost reached out to touch them.  
Kylo’s eyes closed and he let out a long shuddering breath.  
“Can I?” His hand hovered over his hip, eyes fixated as his fingers twitched.  
Hux thought about taking his hand.  
“No.”

5  
Kylo was frowning, eyes closed, chin tucked down to his chest as he concentrated. Hux looked down at the hands that held his hips, the fingers long and spindly, pale enough to blend with his own skin. Kylo drew a sharp breath when Hux touched his hand. The hand kept rising, over hair and scars, touching every inch with his smaller hands until he suddenly dug his nails in.  
Kylo opened his eyes.  
“Oh.” He breathed.  
Hux was gazing down at his own stomach blankly. Kylo trailed a finger through the puddle, dragging the mess over his stomach. He came when raised his fingers to his mouth.

6  
Kylo’s face was pressed into his neck, panting hotly against the skin. Hux had gradually flushed upwards from his crotch to his neck, and then finally up to his ears when Kylo had taken his teeth to them.  
“Hux?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I?” He asked, pulling back just enough to look at Hux.  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Yes.”


End file.
